


【博君一肖】小诱惑（中）

by Balingwuhao



Category: spank - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22290457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balingwuhao/pseuds/Balingwuhao
Kudos: 41





	【博君一肖】小诱惑（中）

“怎么了战哥？”王一博听着着急的呼喊飞快跑了进来。

“老公你来，我有个段子没看明白。”肖战举着手机在被子里挥舞着小手，一脸迷惑。

段子？王一博觉得奇怪，这世界上还有肖战这个天天网上冲浪的少年看不懂的段子吗。

拿过手机看了两眼王一博脸上有点发烫。

什么插一晚上。什么不会爆炸。

评论里还都是一票的“今晚试试。”

当然，更显眼的是肖战刚刚用小号评论的那句“我老公肯定没问题！”

“噗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈王一博你居然会脸红！你行不行啊你！”王一博还没说什么呢，肖战就裹着被子打起了滚。

“战哥你......”王一博难得地语塞了起来。

都到这地步了，肖战摆明了在撩拨。

“老王，要不要试试插一晚上的感觉？”说着肖战就踢开了被子。不知道什么时候他把裤子已经脱掉了，长长的衬衣隐约遮住了腰臀的部位。肖战扭了扭身体，压了压腰，圆润的小屁股就更加诱惑了，偏偏还不知死活地回头冲王一博挤眉弄眼嘴角噙笑。

要不是亲眼所见，王一博一定以为自己找了个假男朋友。定了定神，王一博很快恢复了他原来的样子，走上前扳正肖战的下巴，一手摸上他的腰窝，挑挑眉，“你真的要试？”

“我可没在怕的。”小兔子不屑一顾。

“宝宝你是不是有什么事情瞒着我？”王一博本能地觉得肖战哪里不对劲。

“我、我能有什么啊。”肖战转回头，屁股正冲王一博。

王一博上去就拽住人的脚踝拖到了腿上，“啪啪”就是几巴掌抽上小屁股。

肖战对这样的开始略微不满，踢了踢腿，“你能不能直接干！”

“你不说实话我就不能。”王一博边说边往屁股上盖着巴掌，声音响得很但疼痛感不强，近十下打完也只是铺上一层粉红。

就不说。肖战嘟着嘴小手拍打着王一博的大腿。

“啪！”

“你行不行啊王一博，”拍了半天还没到平时力度的一半，肖战倒有点不适应了，“一点都不疼。”

王一博觉得他好笑，趁人不备狠狠一下。

“啊！王一博你丫的！”肖战侧过身别扭地锤了锤王一博的腰。

王一博笑着揉了揉红彤彤的五指印，看人舒服了便又是一掌。

就这么打一下揉三揉，肖战在疼痛中再次开始怀疑人生。

他已经到了脱裤子都吸引不了王一博的程度了吗？

“喂老王，你是对我没信心还是对你自己没信心？”

事到如今王一博对肖战的小心思也猜到了一二，但依旧享受着小兔子的试探。

“你说呢？”

“不好玩，”小兔子撅嘴，“你要是不行了我就去找别人了。”

“胆子肥了，”王一博捏捏手下的面团，手指钻进臀缝里摸索，“行，今天就让你体验一下正牌手机，让你一辈子都别想惦记其他的。”

在王一博看不到的角度肖战莫名地兴奋起来，原来刺激一下王一博真的管用，那要不要再主动一点？


End file.
